Are We There Yet?
'''Are We There Yet '''is the 10th episode in Season 1 of Little Bill. It first aired 8 September 2000. Plot The episode begins with the Glover family loading their car for the day. They are going to take a trip to their favorite amusement park, Super Family Fun Land, which has a theme about insects. Bobby starts to sing the theme song for it, and Little Bill comes out and also sings, but forgets the words, and is helped by Bobby. April comes out and is also excited to be going, and can't wait to ride the large roller coaster or go into the fun house. Bobby says that there's also a ride called the Spider. Little Bill asks if there's a Merry-Go-Round, but is told that it's just for little kids. Brenda comes out and notes that she likes that one, and asks if everyone's ready, and Big Bill says so. Bobby looks up at the sky and notes that the clouds look like they're about to rain. Little Bill doesn't think so and April notes that they are puffy and gray. Bobby says that they are filled with rain that will pour down on them, and the family may as well stay home. Little Bill asks if they're still going, but is told that it might not be the best day for a trip with those clouds. He feels very disappointed and says that he needs to go to Super Family Fun Land. Alice the Great believes that the storm will pass by, and it won't even rain at all. Little Bill feels better, and April says that if Alice the Great is right, then it has to be true. Big Bill is satisfied with that and tells everyone that it's time to go, and April and Bobby get in the car. Alice the Great tells Little Bill not to worry about the rain and tells him to go have fun, but he asks what he has to do if it rains. Alice the Great has an idea and suggests that he smiles at the sky and wishes those clouds good-bye. Little Bill agrees, and Alice the Great says that if he does, everything will work out fine. Little Bill is happier, and shows it to the map to Alice, who tells everyone to have a great time. Little Bill gets in the car, and he yells for Super Family Fun Land with his family. Down the road, Big Bill asks Little Bill if they're there yet. Bobby asks him how he'll know the answer, and Little Bill notes that he has the map, which shows the places they will pass before they get to the fun park. His siblings say that the map is cool. Big Bill notes that Little Bill is going to make sure that they get to Super Family Fun Land without getting lost. Little Bill says that they first go over the bridge, and then past the train station. When they drive past the farms, they will be at Super Family Fun Land. Big Bill sees that something is coming, and Little Bill notes that it's the bridge, which means that they're crossing their first landmark. Bobby looks up at the clouds and tells everyone that they're getting bigger. Little Bill puts his chin up and tells them to go bye-bye. Bobby asks him if something is wrong with his neck, and he tells him that Alice the Great told him to put his chin up, smile at the clouds, and tell them to leave. Bobby asks if his neck will get stuck and if the rain will fall on his face. Brenda tells Bobby that they have a long ride ahead, and a gloomy weather forecast won't help. Bobby says that the clouds look dark, which mean rain clouds. Brenda notes that they have something else to worry about, because traffic is backed up on the highway. Bobby doesn't think the family will make it to Super Family Fun Land, because the rain will catch up, and they should turn back around. April tells Bobby to stop saying that, but he notes that he's only telling the truth. Little Bill tells his siblings to follow the advice of Alice the Great, but is informed that it won't work. Later, traffic is moving at a little more of a steady pace. Brenda asks Little Bill if they're at Super Family Fun Land yet. Little Bill doesn't say so, but he realizes that they are passing by the train station on his map. Little Bill notes that if they were on one, they would get to the fun park faster. Little Bill pretends that the family is on a train that is riding down the tracks to get there. Little Bill is snapped out of his imagination when April notes that the traffic is moving faster. Brenda feels better and glad that they are out of that jam. Big Bill says that they will be at Super Family Fun Land in no time. The car contin- ues to drive, and the family sees the farm on the side of the road. Big Bill asks if they are there yet and Little Bill says so with the farms. April asks her little brothers if they want to play a game, and they agree. She says that every time they see a cow, they have to moo. The one that sees the most cows before they get to the fun park wins. Little Bill sees his first one, and moos for it. Bobby asks April what the winner gets and notes that this is a bad game. Little Bill sees a lot of cows, but is the only one that is still playing, and asks if he's winning. April notes that they aren't even playing anymore. Big Bill asks Little Bill if they're moving fast enough, who replies that they are. Suddenly, the clouds get worse and some lightning starts to flash in the sky. Bobby notes that when there's lightning, there's rain. Sure enough, he's now right, and the rain starts to come down quite heavily. Little Bill gets upset and his big brother says that he thought it would rain, but is told that he still shouldn't say that. Brenda thinks they need to pull over, and Big Bill sees the gas station. She then parks the car, and they all wait inside. April asks Brenda why they stopped, and she notes that it's raining very hard and the family should wait to see if it slows down, but Bobby thinks it'll continue. Little Bill puts his chin up, smiles, and wishes those clouds to go bye-bye, but the rain still comes down. Little Bill asks Bobby when it might stop, who says that the clouds are very full and it could rain for a while. April nudges him, and Bobby adds that storms often blow right over. Brenda believes that this one won't, and they should turn back around. Little Bill says that Alice the Great told him to keep his chin up. Little Bill starts to sing Rain, Rain, Go Away, and the rest of his family also sings the song. The rain is still falling, but begins to slow down. Suddenly, the rain fully stops. Brenda is surprised that the clouds are blowing away. The family starts to cheer, and Little Bill is happy that the clouds went away, and notes that Alice the Great was right. April learns that Little Bill was right all along. Bobby still assumes that some storms blow right over. Brenda asks Little Bill if they're there yet, who says that they're almost there. Brenda says that they need to keep on moving, so the family drives out of the gas station and down the road, and the episode ends with them singing the Super Family Fun Land theme song. Little Bill logo.png|are we there yet Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes